deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Revriley/Ongoing DMDP Notes
Shortly after I acquired Chapter 1--well before I founded this wiki--I'd started taking personal notes on names, species, places, and other somesuch information gleaned from the chapters for later reference. Today (June 15, 2019), I thought it wouldn't hurt to write up those notes in a blog post here so that others may benefit from it as well (though there are still no 'others' whom are editing). Since Chapter 32 came out earlier this month, some of these names will have long since been verified. Still, for posterity, I will copy over all the notes beginning from their beginning (and hopefully continue to update this blog post from here on). Note that these were originally written for personal use. Edit following Chapter 37: Boy howdy, the onslaught of names just within the last 7-9 chapters... Characters * Corpse God (real name unknown; likely not pronounceable in JP) * Polka Shinoyama (Original) - 16 years old * Misaki Sakimiya (Assassin "Zaki") ** In Chapter 8 she mentions a Hagane-chan (her friend? Note: 'Hagane' means steel, hm...) ** Former Heiress of Sakimiya Steel * Takumi Kuruya (informant); in Chapter 37, Eightport says he was formerly associated with the gang "Sons of the Styx." * Clarissa Kuraki (Also referred to as 'Lisa' and 'Rissa.' Runs a freelance agency-''-cum''-bar/cub in Shinjuku). ** In Chapter 6, Iwanome checks with Clarissa that the boss of the men injured in the human knots case was her protege Jinba. Underneath Jinba (according to a hierarchy diagram shown in one of the chapters was): name; Yamauchi; Osato; Saku. * Update: as of Chapter thirty-something the bar appears to finally have a name: Youtoukorou. * Tsubaki Iwanome (Shinjuku Community Safety Division, Third Data Compilation Manager), inspector * Kōzaburō Arase (detective) ** "Kozaburo Arase" was the spelling YP used when they individually published his debut chapter, but they changed the spelling in that panel in the published volume (to Kouzaburou Arase). I've since renamed his page to include diacritics. * Fumiyo Yamada (elderly lady; 25-year veteran of Shinjuku station) * Saki Aikawa (black-haired woman; seems to be the coroner or involved in autopsies) ** Given name hasn't been mentioned yet in the actual manga, but according to user who kindly left a message on my message wall, that one "who's who" chart Fujimoto posted on Twitter has provided on this front. * Saimyouji * Chapter 21 mentions a "Pop" Tozawa" and "Yatsu" ** Update: Their full names have been revealed to be Danjo Tozawa and Ranmaru Yatsu * "Pop" and "Pops" both said? * Lemmings = Nezu * Yochigi woman debuts Chapter 17; I think I've written her name as 'Hochigi' once or twice on the wiki thinking that was correct......is her name really only mentioned once so far? ** She and Lemmings work for Takeru; his people have been referred to as the "Dragon King's Palace Agency" at least once. ** Chapter 37 has revealed names of two killers who work for Takeru: Taipei (tall, stocky man) and Bao (spiky-haired woman); Taipei is apparently a member of the Heilei so it's likely Bao is as well. * Shinjuku Troublemakers ** "The Gator Sisters" (only one of them is alive/in custody? Chapter 33 implies young) ** "The Barber" ** "Riddle Riddle" ** "The Grocer" -- we've met him! No name yet, though... ** "The Poisoner" ** "Donner Donner" ** "The Mystery Solitaire" = Sorimura Tena (Tena Sorimura) *** UPDATE: Yen Press has started calling him "Phantom Solitaire," and it looks like Tena is actually his given name. Consistency, YP, I beg you... *** Sorimura impersonates innocent citizen "Shota Yamanoura" in Chapter 29 ** "The Grim Reaper" ** "Fire-Breathing Bug" ***Unfortunately I only noticed that Yen Press doesn't capitalize the 'b' in breathing after I'd been using "Fire-Breathing Bug" across, well, all the articles. You can't tell from the speech bubbles since the font used is all small caps, but the tarot cards and the chapter release summaries do use "Fire-breathing Bug." *** The nameless husband of Rozan's niece hires an arsonist he believes is FBB to off the young Shinoyama siblings/set fire to the manor...but Ch17 reveals the man is an impostor called "Know" by Sorimura. FBB kills Know. *** The raincoat Bug refers to her father in Chapter 33 as Toyomaru; could Toyomaru be the umbrella-carrying Bug? Edit--wait a second, Toyomaru is the dog ***Not that I'm convinced there's one umbrella-carrying Bug. My working theory as of Chapter 42 (latest chapter at time of writing) is that FBB temporarily...'possesses' or 'takes over' the bodies of others as needed. The umbrella-carrying Bug who kills the people in Ch23 or so while Sorimura steals the skin has a much stouter figure than our regular Bug; if my possession theory isn't off the mark, I think he took over the stout figure we see hurrying to the safe room with the others. The speech bubbles darken and the text slows down, just like the speech bubbles of the police who were escorting Know; I'm guessing that's the process of them being 'controlled'/'spoken through' or whatever. ***I really should just make a separate blog post for FBB theory. * Shinoyama Clan ** Rozan Shinoyama (patriarch; 79 years old) ** Kanon Shinoyama (deceased second wife; mother to Polka) ** Gaku Shinoyama (son by first wife) ** Takeru Shinoyama (Gaku's eldest son; 26 years old) ** Kiri Shinoyama (Takeru's wife; 24 years old; 2nd-eldest daughter of wealthy family) ** Suzuka Shinoyama (Gaku's oldest daughter; deceased) ** Sayo Shinoyama (Gaku's second oldest daughter; 20) ** Shizuki and Kazuki Shinoyama (twin brother and sister; youngest of Gaku's children) * Lei Xiaoyu (Sayo's escort; boy--name given as "Lei Xiaoyu" in Chapter 21) ** Update--"Xiaoyu Lei" instead, I think, since Lei appears to be the family name. Heilei--Black Lightning. * Update--Volume 3 English release has corrected the pertinent Ch21 page so that Xiaoyu introduces himself w/the "Xiaoyu Lei" order. ** Older sister's name is Imbi, c.f. Chapter 30 * "Granny" that Tena contacts in Chapter 28 works at the old maid cafe Amaguri; she'll get a special bonus "illustrated guide" page in Volume 4 * Miyabi Hosorogi (spirit; former inspector and at one point chief) ** Misaki dubs his type as an "Intelli-yakuza weapon" * Senior Commissioner Habaki (works at Tokyo's main police hub) * Superintendent General Jirotarou Takasu ** Yen Press writes his name in that order in Ch28, but I suspect Jirotarou is his family name since Iwanome doesn't refer to him as 'Takasu' * Momoya = killer for the Agakura; same guy who cost Xiaoyu his limbs (Chapter 36) * Rinne Horojima and Hiiro Horojima = ex-Agakura sniper siblings who tried and failed to snipe Solitaire off dirigible (names revealed in Chapter 35), when they join up with Clarissa). I think Rinne is the girl and Hiiro is the boy going solely off order of names in panel (right-left, girl is standing on her sibling's right) but I'm not sure yet. * Other names in Chapter 35: "Mister Daren" (told siblings about Youtoukorou/Clarissa); "Crazy Bones Kagura" (namedropped by gasmask leader; identity unclear) * "Eightport Kochou" - plucky reporter for the "Weekly Dry" (name reveal Ch37) * In Chapter 42 the Weekly Dry editor mentions a "Himura Atari" reporter who works for the tabloid's Local News department; Atari is more experienced than Eightport. * I said earlier that Ch37 also gave us names for Takeru's bodyguards (Taipei and Bao), right? * Chapter 38 - "Nishida" is the bartender Momoya murders; Momoya's companion is "Higuro," former leader of the SotS * Chapter 39 - "Urai" is the name of the brunet bartender; he knows about CG's deal. * "Ikeuchi" is the central office policeman who leads the search for a "mugger" (Nishida) in the torture building circa lates 30s-early 40s chapters. * Chapter 19 - Prime Minister "Yumenosuke" Places/Orgs * Shakuzawa Building (where fire breaks out) * Abandoned Building (former torture/execution body-dumping site owned by Clarissa where Corpse God lives) * Also where he runs his fortunetelling business. The YP blurb for Ch42 calls his business the Fortuneteller Shop so I guess we can use that as a shop name for the time being. * Materials Compiling Group No.3 (also known as Comps-3) usually works out of Shinjuku station * Clarissa's Bar/Club (again, seems to actually have a name now: Youtoukorou) * Agakura = errr, the "bastard children of Sabaramond" group? Heavily implied they are colluding with the police. FBB antagonistic towards them. * "Weekly Dry" = tabloid/newspaper Eightport works for. * Shinoyama Group -- conglomerate of Shinoyama Clan; not sure if "Shinoyama Financial Group" is a distinct sub-group or effectively the same thing. "Shinoyama Security" run by Takeru. * "Dragon King's Palace Agency" --name of shady people group working for Takeru; he didn't choose name. * 'Yougangumi' sign was in the office FBB burns in Ch23; not sure if Yougangumi is name of the crime syndicate subsidiary or what. Misc (Shark movie names, etc) * Ryouma Kannagiri = actor-idol who stars in the Sharkborg series * Proppen = "cosplay-tuber" who Takumi watches discover the invisible hands; dressed up as the Orcadroid girl 'Kirawell' from "Sharkborg from Hell." **Now, the Kirawell spelling comes from Ch35--but one of the insert bonus comics in Volume 2 writes her name as "Killer Whale." No idea if Dashiell forgot about that or if if she decided "Kirawell" would better encapsulate the original JP's intentions. Other World Characters, Places, Magic, etc to be added ('Sabaramond' from Ch31 probably goes here) Characters * Sir Shagrua Edith Lugrid the Calamity Crusher * Romelka Rimelka (full name confirmed in Chapter 33)--a Wood Mage and or wood nymph; not entirely clear on whether "Wood Mage" is a personal moniker, a specific type of magic user, or both; possibly both. Ch33 writes her personal moniker as "Roaming Woodlands" but Vol 3, Ep3 changes her title to "Wood Mage"--and Corpse God says somewhere (maybe in Ch36 or 39 --somewhere after 33 but before 40--that Wood Mages can fuse with trees, so...er... **If a Wood Mage is a special type of wood nymph or magic user it doesn't mean it could serve as her personal moniker; I'd bet money she was the only Wood Mage in the imperial court sorcerer line up. ** "Court's seventh-highest sorcerer" stated in Vol 2, Episode 2 * Corpse God's necromancer mentor ** Romelka calls her "Easlies" in Vol 2, Episode 2--finally, a name?? ** Chapter 33: formal introduction box writes name as "Izliz Swordflail" (though Romelka calls her Easlies-san on next page...?) and her title as "Wandering Lookout" ** Update: Vol 3, Ep 3 committed to Easlies but changed her surname from Swordflail to Swordfrail. Also changed her moniker: Easlies Swordfrail the "Wandering Balcony" (and sometimes also known as the Demon of the Peninsula). I guess the wiki will use Easlies Swordfrail until YP changes the spelling on us again. * "Sabaramond" mentioned by FBB in Chapter 31--could be Other World related. (Note to self: stop mistyping Sabaramond as Sarabamond.) ** Yep: Lord Arius Sabaramond, first-rank court sorcerer of Byandy Empire. ** Sabaramond's title is provided in Volume 3, Episode 3 as "Shiranui Sky Tower" (不知火天楼); I have a sneaking suspicion it's no coincidence that 'shiranui' is an actual term in Japanese. Check out its Wikipedia article--shiranui/shiranuhi is an 'atmospheric optical phenomenon' that occurs in Kyushu; used to be considered ghostly lights/lamps of the Dragon God (hence the meaning unknown fire). **Given all the indications so far that the Other World and Our World may have once been One World--and given the Sabaramond namedrops in Our World... whaddaya wanna bet Sabaramond was somehow behind or connected to Our World's shiranui phenomenon? ** All I'm saying is that Corpse God has only shared Arius's name, not title, with his friends; surely the moment "Shiranui Sky Tower" comes up Takumi or someone who's likely to have heard of shiranui will go, "Wait, say that again?" * "Recuria" is a hieromancer from offshoot of Geldwood; Shagrua was friends with her and perhaps "something more" according to Volume 2. ** Pretty sure she's the priestess from the opening chapter of Vol 1; Fujimoto drew a short comic about the priestess for Twitter/Pixiv (and another comic about Shagrua), and the priestess he features has the same design as the priestess from Vol 1. Yeah, Recuria seems likely. *"Utsuro Juuza" or "Utsurojuza" (latter seems to be the latest spelling) -- third-rank Byandy court sorcerer said to have been Easlies's rival at once point (could be hearsay but could also be true). * Daryl (general)--said to have been "carried off by the homewrecker dragon" in Chapter 31 ** Ohhh, which was (ohhh) a direct reference/callback to that anecdote CG tells in Chapter 22 of "Malfy the homewrecker dragon," who became 'much tamer' after falling in love with the general of the "empire's Gorgeous Unit" and later "dragged the general with her in her flight to safety" when the empire collapsed. ** Speaking of dragons...aside from Malfy, CG mentions the same chapter "Goronzon the vapor dragon" and "Marm the round blade dragon." Also c.f. Chapter 20 where CG talks about "Pirawizzo, the venomous dragon of destruction" alongside other "notorious enemies of the state." Pirawizzo is the calamity-class (I think calamity-level?) dragon Shagrua drove off/defeated. Enemies of the state include: * Pani the alchemist * Medeon, one of Pani's out-of-control reject golems * Silk, the gloomy aristocratic vampire who has a side job as an assassin * Pirate-Mayor Delgar * Traveling gang with 20k bandits in its ranks * ...until a "Sticky Witch" fed most of the bandits to her 'sticky beast'. More names: * The "Three Grimrope Sisters" -- "Deep Sea Wizards" who could manipulate schools of saltwater fish (Ch28) Still more namedrops to collect; I know Vol 3 also names the Imperial Gorgeous Unit's vice-captain who carries out duties similar to a internal police inspector. More people/creature names to scrape together but also spell names and cultural elements, etc. Places + Organizations? This is where I feel a bit helpless since YP keeps changing up the spellings and I can't be certain which I should use. ; "Byandy Peninsula," later nicknamed the "Abandoned Peninsula" * The empire Corpse God served was based on this peninsula. * In volume one, CG asks about the "empire of Byady#rig" with the # implying the name isn't truly pronounceable in Japanese... * ...but the last many chapters have referred to the empire as Byandy Empire pretty consistently. Is this an official shortening of the full name? Or...? * "Imperial Gorgeous Unit" ; Kingdom of Nyanild OR Nywandil A mountain range exists as a natural border between this kingdom and CG's home base. * Volume 1 spells this kingdom's name as Nywandil, but Volume 2 spells it as Nyanild. ; Geldwood * Geldwood considers itself a church, but others might call it a cult... ** "Art of Giplot" is one of the Geldwood religion's martial arts. Quandaries re: terminology and and subjects that do or don't have article potential In the early days of the wiki I'd been red-linking to articles titled 'Necromancy', 'Necromancers', The Undead, Magic, and the Other World on the assumption all these concepts would warrant articles (and/or have enough info provided to fill an article). Dropped 'Necromancers' early on since a general 'Necromancy' article should be able to cover necromancers just fie, slowly gave up on linking to The Undead beyond a red-link now and then in case it does become useful, and have noticed I'm red-linking to Magic and the Other World not as much as I used to... I think the Other World article has a decent chance of eventually being needed/desirable (whether the Byandy Empire and Nyanild kingdoms will have enough info for articles of their own remains to be seen; honestly the wiki might end up needing a Byandy article more than an Other World article)--not so sure about a Magic article, even less sure about an Undead article. Necromancy 'magic' seems to be different to 'magic'--unique enough to be considered different, I think--so they shouldn't be conflated; I guess the main issue is lack of robust information That's definitely the issue with a conceptualized article on The Undead... Given that Misaki became an Undead/a 'Zombie' super early on, I'd assumed we'd learn a lot more about zombies and vampires and other undeads throughout the series; I'd also probably figured an Undead article could/would also be covering spirits, since it seemed reasonable to think spirits would be prominent enough in a necromancy manga to warrant an article. They probably do warrant article attention, but I suppose the question is whether they should have their own article or whether a Necromancy article could just have a section on spirits/the Undead. Would have to be careful not to conflate spirits with zombie-type Undeads, though. And if spirits + undead beings were to have their own article, would "The Undead" still work as an article title or...? Agh. In a similar vein, I think I once red-linked to "Shinoyama Clan" once or twice on a vague notion it might eventually be worth having an article on the family alone and thus separate to the yet-to-but-likely-will-be-created Shinoyama Group article. Probably just a Shinoyama Group article can suffice for the conglomerate and family, in the end--though I might not rule out a Clan article if we get enough distinct family info that would be a bit 'too' out of place on a conglomerate page. Been holding out for more info on the Heilei Clan/Family before making a Heilei page--probably will sooner or later, though, and the Heilei Clan is an organization where it's status as a 'family' is just as if not even more synonymous/conflated with its status as an 'assassin order', so yeah--probably in both cases it would be doable to cover both sides of each organization in one group article. As for Dragon King's Palace Agency... I may have created a red-link for it once, but we've learned next to nothing about the organization since its introduction; nothing that would warrant a dedicated article yet. Category:Blog posts